


И хотели любви избежать

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: В новой взрослой жизни неожиданно оказываются старые знакомые, и Джунпей все не может понять, как ему себя вести. И как реагировать на свои собственные запутанные эмоции.К счастью, баскетбол все делает проще.Было написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0-2015 для команды Leo-nee x Jun-chan Team.





	И хотели любви избежать

**Author's Note:**

> Во избежание случайной скрытой рекламы все марки шампуней и прочих hair products выдуманы. Использовано стихотворение Г. Гейне «Sie liebten sich beide» в подстрочном переводе.  
> Намеки на закадровые пейринги (Хаяма Котаро/Изуки Шун и Киеши Теппей/Айда Рико).

На свой поезд Джунпей опоздал. Провожать его на вокзал поехала целая толпа — родственники, бывшие товарищи по баскетбольному клубу, даже лично с ним незнакомые новые первогодки Сейрин, — так что в общем шуме и беготне они сначала потеряли часть сумок, а потом младшего брата. И пока его отыскали (у игровых автоматов, вот ведь бестолочь!), пропустили время отправления. Пришлось менять билет и уезжать на следующем синкансэне, из-за чего все расписание сдвинулось, и в итоге в Осаке Джунпей оказался совсем поздно вечером.

Оставив багаж в камере хранения и захватив только спортивную сумку с самым необходимым, он поспешил в район Наканосима, где располагался кампус. Но перепутал маршруты автобусов, выскочил на две остановки раньше и вынужден был дальше идти пешком, сначала через парк, потом темными пустынными улицами, незнакомыми и какими-то совершенно одинаковыми.

Самостоятельная взрослая жизнь начиналась просто великолепно!

В воздухе разлился нежный цветочный аромат, мешаясь с горьким запахом гари, и от этой мешанины неприятно гудела голова. Ремень больно давил на плечо — после прощальной тренировки там остался изрядный синяк. Можно было перевесить сумку, но Джунпей злился на себя, поэтому решил терпеть. Он остановился на углу улицы, раздраженно отмахнулся от сыпавшихся снегом лепестков сакуры и прищурился на яркий экран телефона, пытаясь сориентироваться по карте. Даже дорогу уточнить не у кого, все приличные люди давно отдыхают дома. 

После нервного напряженного дня хотелось упасть на футон и поскорее заснуть, а не беспомощно блуждать в потемках! Джунпей пихнул телефон в карман, повернулся к ближайшему светофору и уже сделал шаг, как вдруг различил в ближайшем переулке эхо голосов и грубый смех. А потом звон стекла, острый и колкий. И снова смех.

Дурное предчувствие тяжестью осело в животе. Приличные люди в такое время по улицам не ходят, только неприличные, с которыми лучше не сталкиваться. Джунпей остановился, прикрыл глаза, резко выдохнул, задумавшись. А потом решительно развернулся и вошел в переулок, уже заранее зная, что пожалеет.

И также твердо зная, что если не проверит, пройдет мимо — потом пожалеет еще сильнее.

Он оказался на небольшой спортивной площадке, замер в тени арки, чтобы не сразу привлекать к себе внимание. Возле ограждения толпились не то четыре, не то пять фигур — вернее, они полукругом зажали еще одну. Площадку освещали два фонаря, расположенные так, что все тени двоились и троились, на ветру противно поскрипывала какая-то металлическая конструкция, отчего происходящее казалось декорациями к какому-то дешевому ужастику — Изуки любил такие.

Джунпей на всякий случай снял очки, тщательно протер стекла, надел снова и с трудом подавил желание раздраженно зарычать.

Почему из всех возможных и невозможных людей ему здесь встретился именно он?!

Перед ограждением, небрежно опираясь на него спиной и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Мибучи Лео. И улыбался, настороженно, но все равно слащаво, внимательно глядя на столпившихся перед ним парней в черно-желтых куртках.

Выпендрежное белое пальто, наверняка от какого-то модного дизайнера, легкий шелковый шарф, лишний по такой теплой погоде, отросшие волосы заколкой скреплены на затылке в хвост, так, что на лоб падает только несколько выбившихся прядей. Непривычно было видеть Мибучи не в спортивной одежде, но не узнать эту самодовольную манерную рожу оказалось невозможно. 

Один из парней со звоном пнул разбитую бутылку, сплюнул и процедил, очевидно, ощущая себя жутко крутым и взрослым:

— Это наша территория! Чего ты вечно тут ошиваешься, а?!

Остальные согласно загудели, явно подбадривая друг друга. Джунпей окинул их быстрым оценивающим взглядом: еще подростки, максимум второй класс старшей школы. Никакого почтения к старшим, треклятая мелюзга! 

Их жертва возвышалась над ними на целую голову… но все же их было четверо, в одиночку не справишься.

Мибучи небрежно убрал за ухо одну прядь и повел плечом:

— О, я просто сокращаю дорогу до автобусной остановки… Но если вы так хотели со мной познакомиться, могли подойти раньше! И по одному, — он улыбнулся еще более слащаво и зачем-то подмигнул. — Или вы стеснялись?

Интересно, он совсем идиот или его просто при рождении обделили инстинктом самосохранения?

Не дожидаясь дальнейшего развития этой бессмысленной драмы, Джунпей поднес к уху телефон, решительно выступил из теней и громко произнес в трубку:

— Офицер? Добрый вечер, я хочу сообщить о нападении. На углу улицы Тосабори Дори, во дворе… Да… Да! Четверо подростков в форме старшей школы Ивасаки. Да.

Все пятеро вздрогнули и повернулись к нему с таким видом, словно он был мстительным призраком, внезапно явившимся из пучин ада свершить возмездие. Ну ладно, Мибучи просто выглядел слегка удивленным.

— Т-ты… Да ты кто вообще такой?! — насупился один из подростков, сжимая кулаки.

Но другой успел ухватить его за локоть и торопливо пробормотал:

— Слушай, может, ну его, тут участок совсем рядом, быстро прибегут, а я не хочу снова объясняться…

— Пошли лучше парк проверим! — поддержал третий, поправляя кепку, чтобы козырек спрятал его глаза.

Вдруг стало почти весело, и с трудом удалось удержать внутри неуместный смешок, глядя, как подростки, ссутулив плечи, но при этом стараясь выглядеть самоуверенно и грозно, поспешили прочь.

Конфликт завершился на удивление бескровно. Жаль. А то Джунпей был даже не против кому-нибудь пару раз врезать, чтобы выпустить накопившееся за день раздражение.

Трусливые малолетние идиоты.

Мибучи перевел на него озадаченный взгляд, похоже, удивился еще больше, когда узнал знакомого, но уже в следующее мгновение снова заулыбался, хитро щурясь:

— Вот так встреча! — и неожиданно спросил: — Как ты понял, что они именно из Ивасаки?

Свет фонаря падал ему прямо в лицо, отчего зеленоватые глаза казались совсем светлыми и почти прозрачными. Смотреть в них было неуютно.

Хьюга убрал телефон в карман и нахмурился, буркнув:

— Цвет спортивной формы запомнил, мы играли с командой из этой школы на отборочных Зимнего кубка в прошлом году.

Что делать дальше, он представлял плохо. Но, похоже, в общежитие он теперь точно опоздает.

Мибучи улыбнулся еще шире, оттолкнулся от ограждения и шагнул ближе к нему, почти нависая сверху — какого хрена он был таким высоким?! Как же Джунпея бесило, что приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх!

— И ты решил защитить этих ребят от меня? — насмешливо подмигнул Мибучи. 

Джунпей вздернул подбородок, напрягся, стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко — от чужих волос пахло чем-то терпко-сладким, — и процедил:

— Именно.

Нужно было развернуться и уйти, но он не мог позволить себя сдаться первым.

Мибучи негромко рассмеялся, поправляя шарф и улыбаясь, окинул таким одобрительно-оценивающим взглядом, что сразу кулаки зачесались хорошенько ему вмазать, и с притворным восторгом воскликнул:

— Ты прямо как доблестный самурай, отважно пришедший на помощь попавшей в беду невинной душе!

— Это ты-то — и невинный?! — тут же возмутился Джунпей, мгновенно позабыв о том, что якобы спасал малолетнюю гопоту.

Мибучи застыл, потом отступил на шаг и небрежно пожал плечами, отметив:

— А вот это было грубо.

Он отвлекся на свой телефон, делая вид, что собеседник перестал его интересовать, но улыбаться перестал. Более того, уголки губ опустились вниз, придав лицу почти скорбный вид. Джунпей внезапно ощутил себя неуютно и виновато, отчего только разозлился еще сильнее, поэтому отвернулся и громко потребовал:

— Где твоя остановка? Давай провожу, а то снова во что-нибудь влипнешь. И не сокращай больше дорогу тут!

Несколько секунд было тихо, после чего Мибучи издал звук, подозрительно похожий на хихиканье, и довольно ответил:

— Как пожелаешь, Джунпей-чан.

Джунпей скрипнул зубами, но все же сдержался, пусть и с трудом. Лучше не поддаваться на откровенную провокацию, иначе эта нежданная и нежеланная встреча затянется до самого утра.

К счастью, по дороге к остановке Мибучи больше с болтовней не лез. Ловко запрыгнув в почти сразу подошедший пустой автобус, он оглянулся через плечо и с улыбкой пожелал доброй ночи.

Джунпей какое-то время пялился вслед красным автобусным фарам, потом коротко выругался и снова открыл в телефоне карту. Да если б сразу знал, кто именно окажется в том переулке — ни за что бы не вмешался!

Вот только он прекрасно понимал, что обманывает сам себя.

Случайное столкновение неприятно разбередило что-то внутри.

* * *

В общежитие Джунпей в итоге добрался минут за семь до закрытия и еле убедил коменданта его пустить. Еще полчаса пришлось потратить на написание объяснительной и оформление целой пачки документов. Внутри все бурлило штормовым морем от раздражения, но внешне Джунпей сдерживался и старался проявить смирение. В конце концов, ему тут теперь жить четыре года. Ну или чуть меньше, если он устроится на нормальную подработку и найдет недорогую съемную квартиру.

После встречи с комендантом он чувствовал себя взмокшим и одновременно выжатым досуха, как после общения с отцом Рико. Мечтая о долгожданном завершении этого отвратительного дня, Джунпей кое-как преодолел восемь лестничных пролетов — лифт не работал — остановился перед дверью с табличкой «404» и даже не сразу понял, почему этот номер ему кажется дурацкой шуточкой в духе Изуки. Кажется, это крыло общежития изначально проектировали для европейских студентов по обмену, поэтому не стали исключать из чертежей четвертый этаж…

Джунпей встряхнулся, пригладил волосы и решительно постучал, приготовившись извиняться перед соседом по комнате за то, что побеспокоил и приехал так поздно. Ему выдали собственный ключ, но вежливей было предупредить о себе, а не вламываться так внезапно посреди ночи в чужое жилище.

Какое-то время внутри было тихо, потом послышались неторопливые шаги, и наконец дверь стремительно распахнулась, едва не врезав ему по носу.

Извиняться сразу перехотелось, вместо этого возникло желание выругаться, но Джунпей усилием воли подавил его, пробормотал положенное:

— Прошу прощения за вторжение…

И застыл, потрясенно раскрыв рот.

Потому что на пороге стоял Мибучи, в пушистом сиреневом халате, с влажными волосами и с большой дымящейся кружкой в левой руке, и хитро щурился, с виду ничуть не удивленный.

— Ты?! Что ты здесь делаешь?! — наконец отмер Джунпей, не до конца уверенный, что ему не глючится от усталости.

Мибучи вздохнул, сокрушенно покачав головой:

— Ну откуда у тебя такая страсть к вопросам, ответы на которые очевидны? Я пью чай и делаю заметки к завтрашнему семинару. Но если без конкретики, а говорить в общем — я тут живу.

После чего протянул руку, бесцеремонно сдернул с плеча Джунпея сумку, развернулся и скрылся внутри. И на такую наглость даже как-то не удалось придумать достойного ответа.

Комната тоже оказалась в европейском стиле, с двумя кроватями вместо футонов, расположенными у противоположных стен. Мибучи сгрузил сумку на незастеленный матрас, прошел к тумбочке возле окна и предложил:

— Хочешь чаю? Вообще нам официально не разрешается держать у себя электрические приборы, но мне удалось договориться с комендантом.

По инерции проследовавший за ним Джунпей наконец отмер, поперхнулся от возмущения, закашлялся и наконец бескомпромиссно сообщил:

— Я иду писать заявление о смене комнаты! Или соседа! Но с тобой я жить не согласен!!!

Мибучи засыпал в пузатый глиняный чайничек свежие чайные листья, достал из тумбочки еще одну кружку, парную к его собственной, судя по рисункам, и пожал плечами:

— Какая жалость. А я не далее как вчера сказал коменданту, что мы с тобой дружим со старшей школы и проблем быть не должно! Он очень расстроится, если вдруг придется кого-то переселять, свободных комнат не осталось, а ведь у него все было так идеально просчитано и спланировано… — Мибучи невинно улыбнулся и повторил свое предложение: — Чаю?

И Джунпей понял, что эту битву бесславно и безнадежно проиграл, даже не успев толком обнажить оружие. Почти рухнул на свою пустую кровать — матрас прогнулся, и в ягодицу больно впилась какая-то торчащая пружина, — и молча кивнул, признавая поражение.

Чай оказался вполне неплохой на вкус, а самое главное — горячий: к ночи подул сильный ветер, и заплутавший Джунпей изрядно продрог. Он грел ладони о влажный бок кружки и в попытках решить, что сказать, рассматривал рисунок на ней: андрогинная человеческая фигура, которая тянула к кому-то руки, в окружении маленьких посохов, мечей, монет и кубков.

В итоге разговор снова начал Мибучи.

— Семестр начался неделю назад? — полувопросительно протянул он, осторожно отставив на тумбочку между их кроватями свою кружку. Рисунок на ней был точно такой же, только фигура тянула руки в другую сторону.

Джунпей передернул плечами, потом устало вздохнул, потирая лоб, и признался:

— Мне пришлось задержаться из-за домашних дел. Вроде договорился по телефону с учебной частью, они любезно согласились выслать мне по электронке необходимые материалы… Но боюсь, что теперь не хватит времени посетить все установочные лекции и определиться с индивидуальным расписанием.

Мибучи протяжно хмыкнул:

— Дааа, не очень хорошо… Но я покажу тебе завтра кампус и университет, устроим экскурсию — уверен, ты быстро все запомнишь и сориентируешься! Так что не переживай, Джунпей-чан!

И вроде бы помочь он предлагал вполне искренне, но все равно не удавалось отделаться от впечатления, что над ним утонченно насмехаются, и раздражающе наглая фамильярность это впечатление только усиливала, так что Джунпей все же не удержался и рявкнул:

— Не смей меня так называть!

Мибучи вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом вскинул руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что не желает конфликта:

— Хорошо! Хорошо, как скажешь… — халат от движения сполз, обнажив белое плечо, а Мибучи вдруг ухмыльнулся и повторил: — Как скажешь, Джун-чан.

Джунпей уставился на него, разрываясь между шоком и бешенством, но вовремя сообразил, что, если поддастся на очередную провокацию, будет только хуже. Поэтому он тоже отставил свою чашку на тумбочку — тут же выяснилось, что фигуры на самом деле тянутся друг к другу, — выхватил из сумки пижаму с полотенцем, резко поднялся и бросил:

— Меня не жди, ложись спать.

Как оказалось, душевые тут находились в конце коридора, на каждом этаже. Холодная вода — горячей просто не было — немного помогла прояснить мысли и остудить голову. 

Разумеется, Мибучи его не послушался, сидел на кровати с книгой, все в том же дурацком девчачьем халате. На тумбочке лежала распечатка расписания Джунпея — очевидно, вывалилась из сумки.

— Какая у тебя специализация? — невозмутимо продолжил разговор Мибучи, словно они не прерывались, но при этом даже не поднял взгляда от книги, словно ответ ему на самом деле был неинтересен. Зачем тогда спрашивал?

— Экономика и право, — хмуро ответил Джунпей, раскладывая вещи в попытках придать своей половине комнаты хоть мало-мальски жилой вид. Все равно в результате она выглядела аскетичным пристанищем отшельника, особенно на контрасте с половиной Мибучи, стену над кроватью которого украшали репродукции гравюр Хокусая и пара плакатов с игроками НБА.

Не то чтобы экономика и право были Джунпею особенно интересны, он все равно наверняка продолжит семейное дело в парикмахерской, благо навыков уже хватало… Но диплом о высшем образовании никогда не помешает, тем более университет в Осаке считался одним из лучших в стране — Джунпею до сих пор не верилось, что ему удалось сюда поступить, просто повезло на экзаменах с вопросами.

Мибучи протяжно хмыкнул и перелистнул страницу:

— Похоже, мы почти не будем пересекаться на лекциях — я изучаю литературу и дизайн.

Джунпей удивленно покосился на него, повесил на спинку кровати спортивную куртку — завтра надо будет съездить на вокзал за багажом и привезти сюда остальные вещи — и неловко дернул плечом:

— Не замечал за тобой особой страсти ко всяким… ну… художествам.

Мибучи наконец соизволил отвлечься от книги — только для того, чтобы одарить его внимательным, оценивающим взглядом, облизнуть пересохшие губы и объявить:

— Я люблю красивые вещи.

Джунпей едва не поперхнулся, с трудом подавил желание швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым и процедил сквозь зубы, меняя тему:

— Я думал, ты поступишь в Киотский университет.

Как бы это облегчило жизнь самому Джунпею! Но, очевидно, он чем-то прогневил богов, и теперь его настигла жестокая расплата за все грехи сразу — причем масштаба этой расплаты он пока еще до конца не осознал.

Мибучи лизнул указательный палец, перелистнул страницу и устроился поудобней, вытягивая на кровати длинные голые ноги:

— Там нет литературоведческого факультета. И потом, мне хотелось сменить обстановку и переехать на время учебы в другой город, а здесь помимо всего прочего хороший спортивный клуб.

В горле почему-то резко пересохло, так что Джунпей торопливо допил остывший чай, едва не поперхнувшись, а потом растянул на полу посреди комнаты свой ремень от брюк, строго предупредив:

— За эту линию не заступать!

Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что это прозвучало мелочно и по-детски глупо, но перед глазами уже все мутилось от усталости. Под негромкий смех Мибучи Джунпей упал на кровать, плотно закутался в одеяло и повернулся к соседу спиной.

И с опозданием внезапно осознал, что теперь они будут играть в одной баскетбольной команде.

Ох, проклятье.

* * *

На то, чтобы освоиться на кампусе и обжиться, ушло дня три. С Мибучи в университете они действительно почти не пересекались, в общежитие Джунпей возвращался поздно и совершенно вымотанный, так что падал и сразу засыпал, поэтому ожидаемых конфликтов с соседом не возникало.

Вещи свои Джунпей запихал в шкаф, повесил над кроватью собственные плакаты. Долго сомневался, вешать ли выпускную фотографию с остальными из клуба, но передумал, просто спрятал в сумку: не хватало только давать Мибучи новые поводы для насмешек! По той же причине свою счастливую коллекцию фигурок полководцев, которую тоже захватил с собой, Джунпей закопал на самое дно ящика с нижним бельем. Он не думал на самом деле, что сосед полезет рыться в его вещах, но лучше было перестраховаться.

Привыкнуть к новому городу и новой, студенческой жизни оказалось непросто. Прежде всего потому, что без знакомого груза ответственности — за придурка Киеши, за еще большего придурка Изуки, за совсем уж бестолковых кохаев — было как-то странно и почти неуютно. Никак не удавалось смириться с осознанием, что Джунпей теперь сам младший, на нижней ступени университетской иерархии, и зависит от сенпаев. Ведь в Сейрин их выпуск стал первым, старшеклассников над ними не было, и Джунпей уже отвык он этого чувства, что рядом есть старшие и более опытные, которых надо слушаться и подчиняться.

Остальные постоянно ему писали и иногда даже звонили, спрашивали, как он устроился и не скучает ли в чужом городе. Джунпей отвечал односложно: такое внимание смущало, да и уехал он в действительности именно потому, что ему нужен был перерыв. Прежде всего — в общении с некоторыми из друзей.

Посоветовавшись с знакомыми профессорами — дядя когда-то тоже работал здесь, поэтому и возникла изначально идея поехать учиться в Осаку, — Джунпей довольно быстро определился со списком предметов на первый семестр. В его группе в основном были местные ребята, и понимать их диалект удавалось не без труда — он каждый раз с содроганием вспоминал Имаеши и радовался, что тот вроде поступил в Тодай, так что шанс случайно столкнуться с ним здесь был невелик.

Более чем достаточно уже того, что Джунпей вляпался в Мибучи.

И продолжал вляпываться снова и снова, в самые неподходящие моменты.

В четверг во время обеденного перерыва в столовой у Ямады, приятного, но очень хилого парня, с которым они вместе ходили на мировую экономику, внезапно пошла носом кровь, да так, что он едва не захлебнулся. Джунпей мысленно в очередной раз напомнил себе, что он больше не капитан, не должен за все отвечать, у него даже кохаев пока нет… а потом решительно взял Ямаду за локоть и, проигнорировав бесполезно суетившихся вокруг их стола одногруппниц, потащил в медпункт.

К счастью, очереди там не было, помещение оказалось стерильным и идеально пустым. Странно, неужели ни одного желающего прогулять какую-нибудь лекцию, сославшись на головную боль?

Шторка справа слегка колыхнулась, Джунпей, все еще цепко удерживая товарища, повернулся в ту сторону, приготовившись извиняться за вторжение.

И в очередной раз за последние дни лишился дара речи от потрясенного возмущения. Эта тенденция начинала беспокоить.

Треклятый Мибучи в белом медицинском халате, со стетоскопом на шее — хорошо хоть не в туфлях на каблуках, и откуда вообще взялись эти безумные мысли?! — стоял, небрежно опираясь на стол врача, и на лице его была до отвращения знакомая слащавая улыбка.

— А вот и наш славный современный самурай! Оказываешь помощь очередному попавшему в беду?

Ямада хрюкнул, вновь едва не захлебнувшись кровью. Джунпей усадил его на стул у стены, прижал к его носу пучок свежих салфеток и только после этого повернулся и прорычал, испытывая смутное ощущение дежа вю:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Мибучи достал с полки аптечку и приблизился к ним:

— Подменяю сегодня Асахину-сенсей, ей срочно понадобилось уехать за сыном в детский сад. В школе я тоже состоял в комитете здоровья — в медпункт постоянно приходит много симпатичных молодых людей: или несчастный случай на физкультуре, или драка во дворе с хулиганами… — он щелкнул крышкой аптечки и улыбнулся еще шире, прошептав низко и хрипло: — Мне нравится облегчать их боль.

Выражение лица у него в этот момент, с этими растянутыми губами и шалым блеском глаз сквозь длинные ресницы, было настолько пошлым, что Джунпей не выдержал и яростно воскликнул:

— Ты можешь не говорить постоянно двусмысленностями?!

Ему казалось, что внутри все полыхает от возмущения, щеки тоже горели, и он едва успел снова ухватить за плечо пытавшегося куда-то уползти Ямаду.

Мибучи моргнул в притворной невинности, ловко распечатал упаковку с химическим льдом, надломил, чтобы началась реакция, прижал к переносице пациента и наконец со вздохом ответил:

— Понятия не имею, какой второй смысл ты вкладываешь в мои слова, Джун-чан!

В зеленоватых глазах плясали самые настоящие екаи. Джунпей только никак не мог решить — кицуне или некоматы.

К счастью, остановить кровь удалось довольно быстро. Мибучи отправил Ямаду отлеживаться на койку за шторкой, хоть тот и пытался возражать, что чувствует себя прекрасно и готов вернуться в аудиторию. Джунпей колебался на пороге, не решаясь бросить товарища одного на растерзание якше — и в результате его грубо пихнули в спину и втолкнули обратно в медпункт: курьер привез большую партию лекарств. Пришлось помогать с разгрузкой, так что лекцию по гражданскому праву Джунпей пропустил и сильно умаялся, передавая Мибучи тяжелые ящики. Работа затянулась еще и потому, что тот соглашался брать только по одному за раз, словно боялся надорваться, треклятая фея! Мог бы обе руки задействовать, а не только правую!

И в этот момент Джунпей едва не уронил какую-то коробку от внезапной догадки, сопоставив факты: ведь в общежитии Мибучи тоже старался не таскать тяжести, даже когда помогал ему раскладывать вещи, словно берег левую руку…

А в матчах Зимнего кубка на третьем году старшей школы он не участвовал. По добытой Рико информации — из-за тяжелого перелома локтя.

Неужели травма давала о себе знать до сих пор, спустя полгода?

Джунпей не знал, что делать с этой догадкой, поэтому промолчал.

* * *

Если не учитывать постоянные подначки, Мибучи оказался на удивление комфортным соседом. Он был аккуратным и тихим, поддерживал в комнате идеальный порядок и даже не настаивал на разделении обязанностей — утверждал, что уборка его успокаивает. Поэтому на себя Джунпей взял ежедневное пополнение их припасов всяких снэков — по вечерам буквально голова кружилась от голода, а сил сходить нормально на ужин в столовую или в кафе просто не оставалось.

Только на столе у Мибучи постоянно сохранялся легкий творческий беспорядок: конспекты, вырезки из журналов, какие-то наброски-каракули, разноцветные маркеры, клей, ножницы, заготовки для макетов, чем-то похожие на диорамы, которые любил делать сам Джунпей.

Музыку Мибучи слушал в наушниках — вроде бы, какую-то классику, — обложившись на кровати книжками и тетрадями, и, казалось, в такие моменты окружающий мир для него просто переставал существовать. Джунпей, засидевшись над собственными конспектами и чувствуя, как голова пухнет от экономических формул, иногда ловил себя на том, что бездумно пялится на его сосредоточенное лицо или сжимающие ручку длинные пальцы, и поспешно отводил взгляд, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

Первые дни он с подозрением следил за соседом, стараясь не поворачиваться к нему спиной — ни буквально, ни фигурально, — но Мибучи никаких поползновений не делал, кроме безобидных шуточек и насмешек, так что Джунпей в итоге успокоился. Но на всякий случай старался не пересекаться с ним в душевых, хотя очень пытался это скрыть, придумывая убедительные отговорки, — а Мибучи очень явно делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

Спустя пару недель Джунпей с немалой досадой понял, что невольно подмечает разные детали в поведении, привычках и внешности Мибучи, учится читать его настроение по изгибу губ и нервному подергиванию мизинца. Вся эта информация была совершенно лишней и бесполезной, но сама лезла в голову, как всегда бывает, когда постоянно общаешься с каким-то человеком, а тем более — если при этом еще и живешь с ним в одной комнате.

Солнце давно село, но за день все так накалилось от жары, что Джунпей распахнул окно настежь — и все равно дышать было нечем. Пот щекотно скользил между лопаток, волосы неприятно липли ко лбу, и давно надо было сходить освежиться, но он хотел сначала дорешать все логические задачи, которые предстояло обсудить на завтрашнем семинаре.

Входная дверь распахнулась с легким скрипом, и Мибучи вплыл — иначе и не скажешь — в помещение, раскрасневшийся и благоухающий после душа, осторожно промокая полотенцем волосы. Джунпей бездумно потянул носом, поморщился от знакомого сливового запаха, слишком химического и искусственного, и заявил, не отвлекаясь от тетради:

— Отвратный шампунь. Очень не советую использовать эту марку. Лучше купи «МидориГрин» с витаминами и их же укрепляющий бальзам-кондиционер для длинных волос, тогда их можно будет спокойно расчесать даже влажные, чтобы они не спутались потом.

Не дождавшись немедленного ответа, он моргнул, потер глаза под очками, поднял взгляд — и только тогда сообразил, что ляпнул.

Мибучи смотрел очень внимательным и нечитаемым, но тяжелым взглядом. Медленно опустил руки, позволив полотенцу свободно повиснуть на плечах, и наконец улыбнулся, протянув:

— Сразу видно профессионала и эксперта!

Джунпей нахмурился, ощутив, как привычно заворочалось в груди раздражение, но от необходимости придумывать ответ его спас телефонный звонок. Трубка скользила в руках, и палец случайно попал на кнопку громкой связи.

— Ты давно не звонил! — звонко обвинил Кашиваки, даже не подумав сначала поздороваться.

Джунпей нахмурился сильнее, хотя раздражение само собой тут же сменилось добродушным теплом и умилением, в которых он никогда и никому не признается.

— Я был занят, — строго сказал он, пряча истинные эмоции. — Знаешь ли, это совершенно естественно, когда человек ответственно относится к своим оценкам.

— Эй, я пересдал тот тест по английскому! — тут же обиделся младший брат. — И к клубным занятиям меня снова допустили!

— Да? Ну ладно, тогда молодец.

В трубке что-то завозилось, запыхтело, где-то вдалеке, кажется, залаяла соседская собака.

— Ты обещал приехать на следующие выходные! — наконец продолжил Кашиваки и тут же торопливо заявил: — Ты не думай, по тебе тут никто не скучает, еще чего! Даже мама рада, что меньше возни с готовкой и уборкой. Но открылась новая выставка, посвященная периоду Сенгоку, и я обещал одноклассникам, что у нас будет бесплатный экскурсовод!

Джунпей поправил очки и громко фыркнул. Вот ведь маленький поганец! И в кого только такой уродился?

— Ну, даже не знаю, такое заманчивое предложение, как я могу от него отказаться?

— О, отлично! — тут же откликнулся Кашиваки, бесстыдно проигнорировав сарказм в его голосе.

Они поболтали еще какое-то время, обмениваясь новостями, и Джунпей очень старался не смотреть на реакцию Мибучи — угораздило же громкую связь случайно включить, а теперь переключать обратно будет как-то глупо и по-дурацки… Хорошо хоть, сосед не вмешивался с комментариями! Вообще можно было сразу выйти разговаривать в коридор, чтобы не мешать… А хотя с какой бы это стати?! Мибучи сам регулярно болтает по Скайпу с Хаямой без наушников, пусть потерпит теперь!

Наконец все вопросы были улажены, Джунпей передал привет родителям и готов уже был попрощаться, как Кашиваки вдруг огорошил притворно невинным вопросом:

— А когда ты познакомишь нас со своей девушкой?

Джунпей аж поперхнулся от неожиданности — не вовремя глотнул колы из бутылки, — закашлялся под довольное хихиканье в трубке и возмущенно выдавил:

— Нет у меня никакой девушки!

Откуда вообще такие внезапные идеи?!

— Ты так уже третий год говоришь! — громко фыркнул брат. — Разве ты не за ней уехал учиться в Осаку?

Джунпей, чувствуя, как перед глазами плывет от нехватки воздуха, а сердце гулко колотится в груди, протянул руку и с трудом попал по кнопке отбоя, ничего не ответив. Телефон замолк, но экран светился молчаливым укором. Кашиваки наверняка обидится, но ничего, переживет, будет в следующий раз думать над своими словами!

Джунпей еще раз кашлянул, нахмурился и, убедив себя, что должен проявить мужество, наконец поднял взгляд на Мибучи, не зная, чего ожидать.

Тот сидел на своей кровати, распутывая влажные пряди пальцами, и задумчиво смотрел на него с подозрительно искренней улыбкой.

— Общение старшего брата с младшим — это так трогательно! — вздохнул он, кажется, не кривляясь. — Всегда тоже хотел, чтобы у меня был старший брат, но, к сожалению, я единственный ребенок в семье.

И совершенно некстати вдруг вспомнилось, с каким непривычным вниманием Мибучи слушал каждый раз, когда Джунпея вдруг прорывало на рассказы о выходках мелкого — ну, когда что-то вдруг о них напоминало, так что история приходилась к слову.

— Как его зовут? Кашиваки, если я не путаю? — продолжил Мибучи, отбрасывая волосы за спину. Его тщательно умытое лицо казалось непривычно открытым и уязвимым... впрочем, он тут же испортил это впечатление ухмылкой и очередной насмешкой: — Надо же, имя даже длиннее, чем у тебя! Это ваша семейная традиция? Но что же выбрать — Каши-чан? Ваки-чан?

Джунпей снова уткнул нос в тетрадь и раздраженно огрызнулся:

— Лучше ничего не выбирай, все равно вы никогда не встретитесь и не познакомитесь, так что необходимости обращаться к нему у тебя не будет.

Мибучи тут же схватился за сердце и воскликнул:

— Джун-чан, ты слишком жесток! — немного помедлил, явно выждав, пока собеседник утратит бдительность, и вдруг заявил: — Если у тебя проблемы в общении с девушками — я могу помочь. Дать пару советов, как лучше себя вести. Ты слишком хмурый, Джун-чан, и неприступный, а этого должно быть в меру. Девушки — очень нежные, хрупкие и уязвимые создания. Их внимание нужно суметь не только привлечь, но и удержать!

Джунпей от потрясения даже выронил ручку, проследив взглядом, как она покатилась по полу прямо к соседней кровати. Слова казались странными и угловатыми, не сразу получалось осознать их смысл… но при этом Мибучи явно говорил с таким знанием дела, с добродушным снисходительным опытом, словно на его счету было немало побед и завоеванных девичьих сердец… но… но это ведь совершенно невозможно!

— Если хочешь, я помогу тебе с поиском, — продолжил тем временем Мибучи с прежней невозмутимостью. — Например, Юмико-чан из твоей группы — очень симпатичная и милая.

И снова Джунпей не сразу понял, о чем он вообще говорит, на что намекает. С трудом встряхнулся и наконец вскинулся, прерывая поток непрошеных инструкций:

— Тебе-то откуда знать?! Ты же… ну…

Он почему-то запнулся, не смог продолжить, произнести вслух. Слово застряло в горле, и щеки вспыхнули — Джунпей сказал себе, что от ярости.

Но как Мибучи вообще могут интересовать девушки?! Все его поведение, отвратные ужимки, то, как манерно он себя вел и приставал ко всем парням вокруг — это все было настолько однозначно, что Джунпею и в голову не приходило сомневаться! Тогда что же это получается…

Мибучи посмотрел на него почти с сочувствием, потом иронично вскинул брови и мягко повторил то, о чем уже сказал в их первый совместный вечер в общаге:

— Я просто люблю красивые вещи, Джун-чан.

Телефон Джунпея вдруг зажужжал, возвещая о пришедшем сообщении. Наверное, впервые в жизни очередной дурацкий каламбур Изуки вызвал искреннюю радость — потому что позволил отвлечься.

* * *

Только на баскетбольной площадке все по-прежнему оставалось четким и ясным. Знакомый с детства пружинистый стук мяча о покрытие успокаивал, позволял забыть обо всем внешнем и постороннем, оставляя только азарт игры, приятное напряжение в теле и желание победить.

Капитан, внешне и по характеру изрядно похожий на Окамуру из Йосена, только гораздо более уверенный в себе, еще в первый день, внимательно посмотрев на Джунпея на разминке, объявил:

— Пойдешь во второй состав. У нас как раз не хватает атакующих защитников.

Привыкнуть к новой команде — и к своему месту в ней — оказалось непросто. Но игра звала к себе, вдобавок тело требовало привычной физической нагрузки, поэтому Джунпей упрямо ходил на все тренировки, простившись со свободными выходными и возможностью высыпаться.

Потому что спортзал оставался единственным убежищем, где можно было спрятаться и отрешиться от собственных тревожных и необъяснимых мыслей.

А потом, в конце мая, на тренировку впервые пришел Мибучи. Невозмутимо положил свою сумку на скамейку рядом с сумкой Джунпея, улыбнулся с притворным смирением и попросил:

— Позаботьтесь обо мне!

Среди второкурсников оказались те, кто в свое время играл против Ракузана и запомнил Некоронованных, в частности Мибучи — ну, его, к сожалению, вообще было сложно забыть. И еще сложнее — не заметить. Особенно когда он в разминочном матче настойчиво нарывался на фол.

— Куда ты прешь?! — разъяренно прошипел Джунпей, с трудом уходя от его блока на ограничивающей линии, и спасовал мяч другому игроку, чтобы избежать аута. — Балериной себя возомнил?

Разумеется, их на тренировке поставили в разные команды, первый состав насмешливо комментировал со скамейки, и нервы Джунпея были натянуты до предела. Еще бы нет, Мибучи ведь был для него самым опасным противников и соперником за место во втором составе! А уступать Джунпей категорически не собирался!

Мибучи ловко развернулся и снова его заблокировал, не позволяя пройти ближе к кольцу и в целом ведя себя так, словно все остальные игроки его ни капли не интересовали.

— Фу, Джун-чан, как грубо, — хмыкнул он и сокрушенно вздохнул, тряхнув заколотыми в хвост волосами. — И это после того, как я с утра заботливо заварил тебе чаю и принес прямо в постель!

Несколько прядей выбились из прически и теперь липли к влажному от пота лицу. Хотелось протянуть руку и отвести их в сторону — или вообще убедить идиота подстричься, такая длина волос для игры в баскетбол плохо подходит, хотя и смотрится очень даже… Джунпей оборвал эту неуместную мысль, снова перехватил мяч и обошел соперника, оскалившись:

— Вот именно, что прямо в постель! Ты его на меня пролил!!!

Внутри все до сих пор клокотало от возмущения. Он совсем не рассчитывал проснуться под мокрым одеялом!

Мибучи последовал за ним, не отставая, легко прочитал и заблокировал финт, после чего невозмутимо продолжил разговор, словно они сидели вечером за конспектами, а не сошлись в матче, пусть и тренировочном:

— Как хорошо, что он к этому моменту уже успел остыть, правда? И зато благодаря этому ты не опоздал на лекцию!

Он дышал хрипло, явно запыхавшись с непривычки, но все равно откуда-то брал силы на длинные монологи, чтоб его! А еще нависал сверху, накрывая чуть ли не каждый бросок, и от него пахло потом, все той же идиотской химической сливой и чем-то еще, терпким и тревожным…

Но самым верхом неприличия было, когда Мибучи не дал сделать бросок со штрафной линии, увел мяч — словно просто забрал из рук Джунпея — и выдохнул прямо в лицо:

— Тебе не кажется, что нам уже пора бы стать ближе?

От ярости даже слов в ответ не нашлось — а потом капитан со скамейки добродушно крикнул:

— Эй, вы двое, семейные разборки оставляйте за пределами зала!

Джунпей едва не задохнулся от возмущения и стыда, чувствуя, как к щекам мгновенно прилила кровь, захотел заорать опровержение — по Мибучи его опередил, послал скамейке воздушный поцелуй и подмигнул:

— Не завидуйте, мальчики!

После чего забросил трехочковый, так чисто, что сетка едва шелохнулась.

Дальнейшая игра вспоминалась сквозь мутную дымку раздражения, неизбежно приводившую к ошибкам. Но весь матч Мибучи продолжал беречь левую руку, из-за чего играл едва ли вполсилы. Джунпей по этой причине несколько раз его обошел без особого труда и теперь испытывал странное чувство обиды и неправильности.

Когда они вместе возвращались в общежитие после тренировки — к счастью, разминувшись в душевой и раздевалке, потому что тренер задержал новичка для личной беседы, — Мибучи, на удивление никак не прокомментировав то, что Джунпей его дождался, неожиданно признался, глядя в ясное летнее небо, такое же светло-синее, как их новая спортивная форма:

— В выпускном классе я больше сосредоточился на учебе… Но тут вдруг понял, что слишком соскучился по игре, чтобы и дальше оставаться в стороне.

Джунпей хотел было пихнуть его кулаком в плечо, но почему-то передумал, спрятал руки в карманы куртки и буркнул:

— Ты идиот, если находишь время скучать.

Лео удивленно взглянул на него, потом улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.

* * *

Ямада с остальными одногруппниками звали развеяться в клуб, но Джунпей отказался: свое первое за долгое время свободное воскресенье — тренировку отменили — он хотел провести за блаженным ничего-не-деланьем и пересмотром любимых исторических драм.

К его немалому удивлению, Лео тоже остался в общежитии. Сидел за своим столом, нацепив на голову огромные наушники, и старательно раскладывал карты Таро, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы заварить себе чаю. Джунпею уже начинало казаться, что еще пара месяцев — и они даже дышать оба будут исключительно зеленым чаем. Приходилось покупать себе банки холодного кофе и прятать в тумбочке — Лео кофе не любил и начинал въедливо доставать подробными рассказами, насколько этот напиток вреден для здоровья.

Джунпей покосился на него еще раз, потом решил, что никто не помешает его планам на выходной, и запустил на ноуте «Телохранителя» Куросавы. Классика никогда не устаревает! А еще учит мудрости веков и периодически — смирению… и терпению… чего Джунпею очень не хватало в общении с соседом по комнате… хотя, наверное, для этих добродетелей он выбрал не самый подходящий фильм.

После того, как самурай-ронин перешел к другому хозяину и отрубил пару голов и кистей, Джунпей скосил взгляд на непривычно тихого Лео. Тот оставил перед собой всего одну карту из колоды и, похоже, перерисовывал ее, наверняка придумывая и дорабатывая свой собственный дизайн — он часто так поступал с разными фотографиями из журналов. Джунпей неуютно передернул плечами: первый раз увидев эту колоду Таро, он наконец понял, что напомнил ему узор на их парных чашках, но старательно продолжил делать вид, что совсем не разбирается в старших арканах и не узнал «Влюбленных». А все Коганей виноват с его сотней самых разных беспорядочных увлечений!

Джунпей снова вернулся к фильму и так погрузился в события на экране, что едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда в его напряженное созерцание вдруг ворвался посторонний голос:

— Тебе бы никогда не удалось так же дурить двух недостойных хозяев, стравливая их друг с другом. Ты для этого слишком честный и прямой, Джун-чан. Ты бы героически ринулся в бой против всех сразу, чтобы не менее героически погибнуть в первые же десять минут фильма.

Джунпей поставил проигрыватель на паузу и поднял взгляд, озадаченно хмурясь.

Лео, который, не глядя на него, сел на свою кровать, обложившись раскрытыми книгами, вдруг выдрал листок из тетради, скомкал и швырнул в мусорную корзину у входа. И промазал.

Джунпей посмотрел на корзину, потом на нехарактерно взъерошенного и откровенно расстроенного с виду соседа и все-таки спросил, заранее уверенный, что пожалеет о своем любопытстве:

— Что-то случилось?

Лео раздраженно отбросил с лица волосы, прикусил нижнюю губу, хмурясь на тетрадь, и с явной неохотой признался:

— Нам задали на семинар по немецкому перевести стихотворение Гейне. Мне нравится его поэзия, но в оригинале я ее не понимаю!

Он явно бездумно поглаживал левый локоть. Джунпей нахмурился сильнее, наклонился к их общей тумбочке, достал с нижней полки маленький тюбик разогревающей мази, который видел в руках Лео пару раз, и швырнул на чужую кровать:

— Намажь сразу, погода меняется, завтра дождь обещали.

Лео озадаченно моргнул, словно не понял, о чем он. Вот ведь раздражающий придурок! Тщательно задавливая смущение, Джунпей закрыл ноут и протянул руку, потребовав:

— Давай сюда свое стихотворение! Мне вроде неплохо даются языки, в прошлом году ходил на факультатив по немецкому, может, подскажу чего… А ты локоть намажь!

Лео снова моргнул, словно в нем заклинил какой-то механизм, но покорно протянул книгу и тетрадь. К счастью, молча.

Джунпей нахмурился на переплетение каракуль — почему-то ему всегда казалось, что почерк у Лео должен быть аккуратный и ровный, как у девушки, а не вот это вот, — и не без труда разобрал косноязычное: _«Они любят друг друга, но ни один ??? Смотрят друг на друга так вражда, что хотят любовь ??? Они расстались и виделись в мечтах и не знали друг друга в той жизни???»._ Потом перечитал оригинал, пытаясь сопоставить, к каким словам относились вопросительные знаки.

Лео вздохнул и опрокинулся спиной на кровать прямо поверх книг, раскинув руки в стороны:

— Я не нашел в словарях ни gestehn, ни vergehn…

Джунпей дернулся и выпрямился — по позвоночнику вдруг прошла дрожь от того, как Лео произнес эти слова. Резкие отрывистые звуки в его исполнении звучали обманчиво мягко, а еще слегка хрипло после недавней простуды.

Ну уж нет. Еще не хватало, чтобы он тут все стихотворение целиком вслух прочитать попытался!

— Да это просто редуцированные окончания же, — нахмурился Джунпей, поправляя очки, и досадливо поморщился оттого, как сипло прозвучал его собственный голос. — И, к тому же, оно все в прошедшем времени, тут претеритум и квамперфект, вот, видишь?

Он старался объяснять как можно быстрее, но при этом четко, чтобы Лео не вздумал переспрашивать. Тыкал карандашом в каждое слово и переводил его, а потом они вместе пытались составить эти неуклюжие неповоротливые слова чужого языка в понятые фразы.

В итоге их общий перевод звучал примерно так: 

< em >«Они любили друг друга, но ни один   
Не хотел шагнуть навстречу другому;   
Они враждебно смотрели друг на друга   
И хотели любви избежать.   
Они расстались однажды и виделись   
Потом лишь только в мечтах.   
Они давно умерли   
И не узнали друг друга в мире ином».

Джунпей несколько минут разглядывал косые ползущие в разные стороны строчки и приходил во все больший и больший ужас, внезапно осознав, что его снова заманили в ловушку. А довольный Лео смотрел на него — хитро, так, словно хотел что-то ему сказать этим стихотворением… или, скорее, ждал, что Джунпей обманется и что-то такое подумает, а на самом деле все окажется просто очередной насмешкой.

Можно было вскочить за ноги, заорать, да просто хотя бы швырнуть тетрадь через всю комнату. Но он сдержался усилием воли, вместо этого молча отдал чужие вещи, заткнул уши «капельками» и снова запустил фильм, хотя уже напрочь не помнил, о чем он был.

Какого хрена Лео вообще сидит в воскресенье в общежитии, а не шатается где-нибудь на веселой шумной тусовке?! Он же легко общается со всеми в университете, умеет быть душой любой компании — так почему упорно достает собой Джунпея, а не кого-то из новых знакомых или старых друзей?

Размышлять над этим не хотелось, но почему-то вдруг мелькнула мысль, что, по сути, у Лео вроде бы и не было близких друзей. Он только иногда связывался с Акаши, бдительно следя за ним и опекая, хотя дикостью было даже подумать, что такой человек, как Акаши Сейджуро, вообще может нуждаться в чьей-либо опеке… ну и постоянно созванивался с Хаямой, переехавшим учиться в Токио.

Телефон завибрировал под боком, извещая об очередном сообщении: Киеши радостно докладывал, что они с Рико куда-то там сходили — смайликов было больше, чем иероглифов. Джунпей не стал дочитывать, раздраженно нахмурился и вернулся к фильму.

* * *

После каникул Джунпей уже даже перестал удивляться тому, что они постоянно где-то случайно сталкиваются — в университете, на кампусе, просто в городе. Но когда Лео выплыл ему навстречу из магазина косметики в недавно открытом торговом центре, Джунпей понял, что это безобразие пора прекращать. Скрестил руки на груди, вскинул подбородок и рявкнул, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что привлекает внимание других посетителей:

— Ты что, меня преследуешь?!

Лео удивленно замер — хотя наверняка удивление это было наигранным, — потом небрежно помахал в воздухе ладонью:

— Ну что ты, Джун-чан. Если б я правда решил тебя преследовать — у тебя бы в этом не было ни малейших сомнений!

Разумеется, после этих слов он вполне ожидаемо подмигнул. Джунпей бессловесно зарычал, потом покосился на его прозрачный пакет, изучая содержимое…

Подцепил Лео за здоровый локоть и потащил за собой обратно в магазин, объявив:

— Ну уж нет, раз так, то с этой гадостью мы отсюда не уйдем!

Очень хотелось чужую дурацкую покупку просто выбросить, но это, наверное, все же будет слишком невежливо. Но как можно так безответственно относиться к своим волосам?! Хьюга покосился на густые, блестящие пряди, прогнал неуместное желание представить, как они будут ощущаться в ладони, подхватил с полки знакомую зеленую бутылку и пихнул в руки слегка растерявшемуся Лео:

— Тот шампунь, про который я говорил. Или хочешь облысеть раньше времени?!

К счастью, спорить Лео не стал и покорно купил предложенное. А потом, вместо того, чтобы разойтись в разные стороны, они дальше зачем-то пошли вместе. Заглянули в отдел спортивных товаров, выбрали Джунпею новые кроссовки, потом зашли в книжный за учебниками, изучили новые коллекции в паре магазинов одежды, обсуждая все подряд и препираясь — Лео что-то рассказывал про новые веяния моды и даже попытался утащить Джунпея в примерочную, — и наконец осели в маленькой битком набитой кафешке на первом этаже, потому что ноги уже гудели, а в животе бурчало от голода.

Джунпей заказал себе любимые натто, решив, что это лучший способ бороться с внезапным стрессом, который он испытал, вдруг поймав себя на тревожной мысли, что взаимодействовать вот так с Лео оказалось легко, словно с Рико или с Изуки.

Лео придвинул к себе тарелку с рулетиками из кабачков, брезгливо поморщился при виде чужого заказа и обвиняюще ткнул палочками в щеку Джунпея:

— Ты, Джун-чан, абсолютно лишен элегантности! Как и твои гастрономические привычки!

Внутри все скрутило от уже давно ставшего привычной напастью раздраженного смущения. Джунпей резко отпихнул его руку и прорычал:

— Отвали, чтоб тебя! Зато в тебе элегантности, — это слово он выплюнул, как изощренное ругательство, — на нас двоих хватит!

Лео, вместо того, чтобы впечатлиться его гневом, только польщенно улыбнулся. Придурок.

Они сидели в на удивление уютном молчании — если не считать гама вокруг — минут десять. Лео быстро покончил со своей порцией и наблюдал за суетливой толпой за окном.

— Я люблю ходить по магазинам, — вдруг признался он. — Это успокаивает и позволяет почувствовать себя… ммм… частью современного мира?

Джунпей уткнулся носом в чашку кофе — настоящего, крепкого кофе! — и только неразборчиво хмыкнул в ответ. Он так объелся, что поддерживать разговор или даже просто ругаться на надоедливого собеседника было слишком лениво.

Лео укусил свое маленькое пирожное, больше похожее на ювелирное украшение, тщательно прожевал и нахмурился:

— Ну вот, не тот шоколад положили. У меня брауни гораздо лучше получаются! — он слизнул крошки с пальцев и зачем-то пообещал. — Ничего, Джун-чан, я тебе как-нибудь приготовлю!

Джунпей сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от необъяснимого комка в горле, и залпом допил оставшийся кофе.

— Я не люблю сладкое, — буркнул он, отводя взгляд.

— Почему я не удивлен, — вздохнул Лео, поигрывая трубочкой фруктового коктейля. Прищурился и вдруг выдал с уже набившей оскомину слащавой улыбкой: — Джун-чан, а знаешь, окружающие ведь наверняка сейчас думают, что мы с тобой на свидании!

И от этих слов — от стоящего за ними насмешливого намека — вдруг стало так холодно и пусто внутри, что терпеть просто не осталось никаких сил. Даже разъяренно орать не хотелось, только оказаться где-нибудь далеко, в совсем другом месте. Джунпей резко встал, загрохотав стулом, процедил прямо в удивленное лицо:

— Либо говори прямо — либо оставь уже меня в покое! — развернулся и двинулся прочь, даже не задумываясь, куда.

Уже прошло несколько месяцев — но ничего не менялось. Лео постоянно провоцировал его, явно в шутку, желая просто повеселиться и вызвать реакцию… и именно эта игра, неискренность вызывала такое дикое раздражение на грани с мучительной обидой.

Разве друзья ведут себя так?!

Стоп. Джунпей замер на середине шага, даже не заметив, что кто-то в него едва не врезался.

Когда вообще он начал мысленно звать Лео по имени?..

* * *

В августе они сошлись в чемпионате с другой командой их университета, из кампуса Суйты, и одержали победу с разрывом почти в двадцать очков. Джунпей, как игрок второго состава, даже выходил на поле в последней четверти, чтобы сменить основного атакующего, и забил два трехочковых. Лео потом подал ему полотенце и улыбнулся так, словно совсем не жалел, что это не его выпустили играть. Джунпей покосился с подозрением, но полотенце все же принял.

Химической сливой от него не пахло, только весенней листвой.

В честь победы капитан щедро объявил, что приглашает всех в воскресенье к себе домой на вечеринку. Обещал самую настоящую выпивку, музыку, танцы, баскетбольную площадку и даже знакомых девчонок.

Список ожидаемых благ, особенно последний пункт, Джунпея особо не вдохновлял, но пришлось идти: обижать капитана не хотелось, да и лишние разговоры в команде провоцировать тоже не стоит. Разумеется, Лео пошел тоже, даже более того — уже дня за три обеспокоился подбором наряда и доставал расспросами, что Джунпею нравится больше. Тот в итоге раздраженно посоветовал ему надеть мешок из-под риса, и придурок наконец отстал.

А потом в субботу вдруг заявился домой с выкрашенными в изумрудно-зеленый прядями.

— Мы с Котаро поспорили, — пояснил он, отчего-то смутившись и неловко переминаясь на пороге, словно неуверенный, что его пустят домой.

Искушение именно так и поступить было велико, но Джунпей все же привычно отказал себе в удовольствии, вместо этого схватил Лео за шиворот, заставляя наклониться, распустил хвост и запустил пальцы в волосы, оценивая причиненный ущерб.

Пряди действительно оказались такими шелковисто-гладкими и прохладными, как он представлял. Основная масса волос осталась нетронутой, но от пробора тянулись шесть зеленых полосок, шершавых на ощупь.

— Это временная краска, — неуверенно произнес Лео, не пытаясь высвободиться.

— Ну конечно, — презрительно фыркнул Джунпей, наконец отпуская его и раздраженно отталкивая. — Такая краска только зовется временной! А на самом деле искажает структуру волос и ни фига полностью не смывается. Наверняка ведь использовал какой-нибудь дешевый «ПатиРэйнбоу»?! Надо было хотя бы брать другой фирмы, более качественную!

Лео, на удивление покладистый и какой-то слегка выцветший на вид, несмотря на яркие пряди, спорить не стал и приподнял руки ладонями вверх, прося пощады:

— Хорошо, хорошо, в следующий раз обязательно посоветуюсь с тобой!

Той ночью Джунпей несколько раз просыпался от света чужого ноута, хотел приказать Лео ложиться уже тоже, но вместо слов получилось только какое-то невнятное бормотание.

* * *

На вечеринке собралось слишком много народа. Не только баскетбольный клуб, но и другие студенты, а еще те самые обещанные «девчонки» в вызывающе коротких юбках, причем явно не из университета. Лео куда-то унесся еще в самом начале, довольно сияя, весь нарядный и идеально вписавшийся в обстановку. Джунпей старался держаться поближе к знакомым парням из клуба, с которыми можно было скоротать время за обсуждением стратегии, и от выпивки раз за разом упорно отказывался, игнорируя явное неодобрение товарищей. Но алкоголь на вкус казался ему жутко неприятным, вдобавок не удавалось выкинуть из головы тот факт, что половина собравшихся, в том числе сам Джунпей, по закону пить такие напитки права пока не имеют. Потом он в какой-то момент ляпнул, что умеет играть в шахматы — тогда вперед протолкался уже успевший изрядно захмелеть капитан и потребовал матча. Он оказался вполне достойным противником, пусть и не таким, как Киеши, и Джунпей с удовольствием провел время, прежде чем понял, что уже почти полночь и пора бы выдвигаться обратно, если они хотят успеть на последний автобус. А значит, нужно идти искать своего блудного соседа. Вообще бросить бы его тут, пусть сам добирается… Но слишком въевшаяся в кровь ответственность не позволяла так поступить, несмотря на все желание.

В саду Лео не оказалось, на веранде тоже. Джунпей расспрашивал остальных гостей, но на этой стадии праздника внятного ответа ни от кого добиться не мог. На звонки Лео не отвечал — впрочем, неудивительно, в таком гулком грохоте стереосистем телефон просто не расслышишь.

Джунпей не знал, что вдруг подтолкнуло его пройти на кухню — не иначе как натренированная баскетболом интуиция, — но уже завернув за угол, он сразу услышал пьяное хихиканье. До тошноты знакомое причем.

А потом разглядел и самого Лео, сидевшего на широком подоконнике. Вернее, он не столько сидел, сколько стекал на пол, и сделать ему это мешал только смутно знакомый старшекурсник с квадратной челюстью, удерживавший Лео за пояс и что-то ему шептавший прямо в ухо.

Джунпей замер на пороге. Ноги словно приросли к полу, и вдохнуть не получалось, а еще он никак не мог понять, какое чувство испытывает… Отвращение. Да, наверняка это было именно оно. Нужно развернуться и уйти, как можно скорее, вообще позабыть увиденное, никогда о таком не думать, пусть даже тошнотворная картинка словно отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век…

Старшекурсник наклонился ниже, вклинил колено между чужих ног, повел руками вверх, задирая рубашку на белокожем животе. Лео снова хихикнул, поерзал, но потом неуклюже попытался высвободиться, отпихивая его ладони.

— Да ладно тебе! — чуть громче произнес старшекурсник.

И у Джунпея словно лампочка в голове взорвалась, больно ужалив осколками. Он сам не заметил, как успел сделать шаг, но уже в следующее мгновение с удивившей его самого силой оттолкнул чужака, одновременно подхватывая удивленно пискнувшего Лео за плечи, и едва не задохнулся под его немаленьким весом.

— Эй, ты чего творишь?! — возмутился старшекурсник, потирая бок.

Джунпей окинул более внимательным взглядом его квадратный подбородок и мускулы на руках, покрепче прижал к себе Лео и ровным, холодным голосом приказал:

— Иди-ка погуляй.

Старшекурсник заглянул ему в глаза, коротко выругался, но спорить не стал и действительно удалился.

И Джунпей только в этот момент ощутил, как дрожат у него ноги. И все внутри тоже подрагивает и скручивается узлом.

Лео дышал в шею горячо и часто, навалившись неподъемной ношей. Глухо простонал, как смертельно раненый, и признался:

— Джун-чааааан! Мне что-то нехорошо…

Джунпей резко дернул его на себя и кое-как, на одном упрямстве, дотащил до ближайшего дивана, куда уронил их обоих и только после этого процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Если не перестанешь себя вести так по-идиотски, тебе еще больше… занехорошеет!

Лео распластался на его плече, ткнулся тяжелой головой под подбородок, щекоча растрепавшимися волосами, и снова хихикнул. Он был горячий, полубесчувственный и жалкий. На такого него даже по-настоящему сердиться было трудно. Словно идеальная, любовно нарисованная маска дала трещину и сползла старым панцирем, когда настоящий Лео перестал в ней помещаться.

Джунпей поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, и мысленно попрощался с последним автобусом. Потом расстегнул чужую заколку, чтобы она не впивалась ему в шею, и позволил себе пригладить мягкие пряди. Лео довольно заурчал, ткнулся в ладонь щекой и затих.

Отрубился, что ли?

И что теперь с ним таким делать? Джунпей вздохнул, очень стараясь не анализировать свои эмоции, и вздрогнул, когда от входа раздался громкий голос человека, явно мечтавшего нарваться на драку:

— Твоя спутница перестаралась с коктейлями?

Джунпей вскинул голову — и в первое мгновение даже не сообразил, почему четыре парня в черно-желтых куртках кажутся ему смутно знакомыми. Потом вгляделся в лицо заговорившего, решил, что совершенно точно уже видел где-то этот нос…

И удивленно задался вопросом: интересно, а капитан в курсе, чем занимается его младший брат по темным подворотням?

А в следующее мгновение Джунпей почувствовал, как внутри что-то ломается, распрямляется, вырывается на свободу. Голову словно затопило темное азартное раздражение, знакомое по самым напряженным матчам, он криво усмехнулся и пристально посмотрел на оборзевшую мелюзгу.

— Мой друг плохо себя чувствует, — Джунпей специально с нажимом выделил голосом второе слово и продолжил почти ласково, поглаживая тревожно завозившегося Лео по волосам: — Поэтому буду очень благодарен, если вы свалите. И разве вас не учили уважать сенпаев?

Брат капитана вздрогнул и попятился, потом, явно пытаясь сохранить лицо перед товарищами, небрежно бросил:

— Ладно, лучше с ними не связываться, этот очкарик явно псих какой-то!

И Джунпей с Лео наконец снова остались наедине. Где-то далеко, в других комнатах, продолжал шуметь буйный праздник, но здесь, на пустой кухне, было темно и уютно. Словно не по-настоящему.

Словно вся Осака происходила с ним не по-настоящему.

— Джун-чан, — щекотно выдохнул Лео ему в шею и с почти беззащитной искренностью продолжил: — Я не знал, что ты считаешь меня другом…

— Я и не считаю, — на автомате привычно огрызнулся Джунпей, не успев подумать.

Но вообще он и Киеши ни разу вслух не признал другом, просто из чистого упрямства… Хотя тут, конечно, причина была другой.

Лео снова завозился и выдал вполне осмысленно, на удивление не путаясь в словах и в собственном языке:

— О. Так это был просто план, чтобы отвадить нежеланное внимание… Какой ты неожиданно коварный! И внимательный… Знаешь, моим типажом всегда был кто-то внимательный! Такой человек, который подмечает детали и умеет заботиться. Причем так, что этой заботы даже обычно не замечаешь, хотя всегда чувствуешь, — он опять захихикал, случайно пихнул под ребра острым локтем и требовательно спросил: — Какие еще секреты ты скрываешь?!

После чего, кажется, снова заснул, не дожидаясь ответа. Его дыхание выровнялось и вырывалось из приоткрытых губ с едва различимым свистом. Джунпей очень порадовался, что в такой позе не может видеть его лицо. Осторожно провел самыми кончиками пальцев по чужой щеке, позволив себе мгновение опасной слабости, и вздохнул:

— Зная тебя — однажды ты до них докопаешься.

Насколько все-таки подходило ему прозвание якша. В одно мгновение — безобидный и светлый дух природы, чарующий своим обликом и танцем. В следующее — безжалостный монстр-людоед, который даже не всегда замечает, что кого-то съел.

* * *

Им невероятно повезло, что на вечеринке также оказался Ямада. В нем было целых два плюса: во-первых, из-за слабого здоровья он не пил. А во-вторых, приехал на своей собственной машине. И мало того, сам предложил подкинуть Джунпея с Лео до общежития и даже не стал никак комментировать их состояние… хотя, возможно, после той сцены в медпункте он уже давно был готов к чему-то подобному.

К счастью, лифт наконец-то починили — но лестнице Джунпей такое тяжелое неповоротливое тело втащить просто не смог бы, переломал бы ноги им обоим. Дверь удалось вскрыть только с третьей попытки. Монотонно ругаясь себе под нос, Джунпей опрокинул Лео на его кровать — и неожиданно рухнул сверху, когда длинные пальцы цепко ухватили его за пояс и потянули вниз.

Из легких вышибло весь воздух, он неуклюже завозился, кое-как сполз с Лео, чтобы просто сесть на краю кровати. Лео перевернулся на бок, по-прежнему цепляясь за него — горячие ладони жгли кожу даже сквозь одежду — глухо простонал и крепко зажмурился, словно ему было очень больно. И пробормотал:

— Джун-чан, я подарю тебе на день рождения катану. Она хорошо дополнит твою коллекцию!

Джунпей застыл, осознав, что, похоже, его тайник в ящике для нижнего белья с фигурками полководцев все-таки был обнаружен. Даже думать не хотелось, что Лео там искал и когда успел.

— Это чтобы мне было удобней тебя обезглавить? — наконец выдохнул он, разлепив непослушные губы.

Лео придвинулся к нему ближе, притянул колени к груди и хихикнул:

— Я бы не отказался, голова просто раскалывается… — смех опять сменился болезненным стоном

И Джунпей, не задумываясь, протянул руку, чтобы осторожно помассировать его затылок. В низу живота свернулась неприятная тяжесть, горло пересохло, и очень легко было оступиться, как на узком мосту над пропастью посреди ночи.

— Я ходил на твои игры в средней школе, — наконец признался он — слова сами легко сорвались с языка.

Лео замер, чуть повернул голову, влажно блестя глазами в полумраке комнаты. Едва слышно переспросил:

— Что, прости?..

Стало смешно и одновременно совсем невесело, и Джунпей, как всегда в ситуациях, когда не знал, что делать, отдался вспышке раздражения:

— Ты прекрасно все расслышал с первого раза! — прошипел он, на мгновение стиснув чужие волосы в кулак, но тут же ослабил хватку. Длинные пряди раскинулись по подушке веером, и сейчас невозможно было разглядеть среди них дурацкие зеленые. — И хватит притворяться. Ты не пьян, это просто последствия затянувшейся бессонницы.

Лео снова застыл под его рукой, кажется, даже задержал дыхание. Потом поднял одну ладонь к лицу, закрывая глаза, — пальцами другой он продолжал цепляться за рубашку на боку Джунпея, почти вытащив ее из штанов — и выдохнул:

— Ты заметил?

Голос его прозвучал совсем тихо и почти несчастно.

— Ну, ты же сам недавно рассуждал про мою внимательность, — нахмурился Джунпей.

А потом наконец решился. Медленно наклонился вперед, не давая возможности сбежать, но позволяя осознать, почувствовать его движение…

И легко прикоснулся своими губами к чужим.

Мир не рухнул, ничего не взорвалось и кардинально не переменилось.

У губ Лео, сухих и искусанных, был легкий привкус горько-сладкого алкоголя. Джунпей вдохнул свежий аромат весенних трав от длинных густых волос, погладил их, потом слизнул с чужой нижней губы капельку слюны, от волнения не разобрав вкуса. Тоже алкоголь — или что-то другое, изначально присущее самому Лео?..

Джунпей выпрямился и отстранился. Сердце колотилось так громко, что он почти не слышал собственных мыслей. Лео медленно убрал руку от лица, глядя на него огромными, совершенно растерянными и черными в темноте глазами.

— Но… я был уверен, что ты… ты же ведь… — выдохнул он, не в силах связно закончить предложение.

Джунпей усмехнулся, вновь испытав смутное чувство дежа вю, и спокойно закончил за него:

— Гомофоб? Именно поэтому тебе так нравилось меня дразнить? — он легонько дотронулся кончиком пальца до щекотных густых ресниц, и продолжил говорить — не торопясь, но и не в силах уже замолчать, словно прорвало плотину: — Меня всегда раздражало твое… поведение. Демонстративность. То, как ты выпячивал это… Может, прежде всего потому, что у меня самого просто не хватало смелости поступать так же. Но, скажем так, после того, как один мой близкий друг увел девушку, к своей влюбленности в которую я привык еще со средней школы, а второй близкий друг влюбился в молниеносное стихийное бедствие, я пересмотрел свое отношение много к чему, в том числе к собственной ориентации.

Лео продолжал смотреть на него с потрясенным недоумением, слегка приоткрыв рот, так, словно не мог сейчас понять до конца такие длинные запутанные фразы. Джунпей тяжело вздохнул, внезапно ощутив себя гораздо старше, чем бы на самом деле, осторожно отцепил от своей рубашки чужие пальцы и поднялся на ноги. И на всякий случай четко произнес вслух, чтобы между ними не осталось никакого недопонимания:

— Ты мне нравишься. Именно поэтому меня так раздражают твои дурацкие несерьезные игры. И я буду благодарен, если ты их прекратишь и оставишь меня в покое.

А потом развернулся и вышел из комнаты, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

И, очутившись в одиночестве в пусто темном коридоре общежития, подумал, какой же он идиот.

* * *

Он трусливо бежал с поля боя, как Хосокава Такакуни, атакованный войсками Миеши Мотонаги и Хосокавы Харумото. Теперь оставалось только поверить Лео, упорно звавшему его самураем, и совершить сэппуку, чтобы смыть позор.

Джунпей фыркнул и с силой потер лицо ладонями, потом снова облокотился на перила, глядя вниз, на мерцающие желтые и рыжие огоньки ночного города, на разноцветные рекламные вывески. На крыше общежития было не по-летнему холодно, дул пронизывающий ветер с моря, принося горьковатый призрак запаха соли, но щеки до сих пор горели со стыда, так что вернуться внутрь Джунпей не спешил.

Он был очень раздражен на себя за глупую вспышку эмоций и за типично подростковую попытку сбежать от проблемы. Хотя о поцелуе он не жалел… Но спрятаться на крыше — что за банальность и стереотипность мышления?!

А потом вдруг вспомнилось, как в старшей школе они кричали с крыши свои обещания, и тут же стало легче. А еще — немного смешно.

Интересно, что он мог бы прокричать сейчас?

Он услышал шаги за спиной, но даже не шелохнулся. Весь напрягся, ожидая развязки этой непрошеной драмы, в которую зачем-то превратилась его такая простая и понятная прежде жизнь.

Лео приблизился, осторожно ступая по мокрому после дождя бетону, и молча встал рядом, тоже облокотившись на перила. Они не смотрели друг на друга, но от тепла чужого плеча так близко все поджималось внутри, и хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли сигануть с крыши.

Наверное, они стояли так в тишине, нарушаемой только свистом ветра, минут десять — а может, и все полчаса — прежде чем Лео наконец решился заговорить первым.

— Я… — хрипло начал он, закашлялся и продолжил так же хрипло: — Я не думал, что ты так спокойно примешь свою ориентацию…

Джунпей сухо хмыкнул и передернул плечами. О, на самом деле метаний и страданий хватило! Но к чему вспоминать об этом теперь?

— У меня было… достаточно времени и несколько примеров перед глазами, — ответил он, осторожно подбирая слова.

Лео закусил щеку изнутри, тряхнул растрепанными волосами, которые плескали ему в лицо с каждым новым порывом ветра, как черно-зеленая волна. И тонко, нервно улыбнулся, косясь из-под длинных ресниц:

— Знаешь, мне никогда не признавались в любви.

Джунпей задохнулся от возмущения, резко обернулся к нему с громким бескомпромиссным заявлением:

— Да я тоже не собираюсь!!!

Лео хихикнул, пытаясь отклеить от губ непослушные волосы, и пообещал:

— Я подожду, — а потом совсем тихо добавил: — Я не буду ничего говорить, хорошо? А то от красивых слов ты все равно только злишься.

Джунпей хотел ответить какой-нибудь резкостью, но в лице Лео затаилась такая непривычная, незнакомая мягкость, что правильнее показалось просто молча кивнуть.

Чужая горячая ладонь накрыла его собственную, лежащую на холодных перилах. Пальцы переплелись словно сами собой.

И, наверное, настало время все же шагнуть навстречу друг другу, чтобы ни о чем не жалеть в мире ином.


End file.
